Überraschungen
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Dumbledore hat seine Hand im Spiel und bringt Minerva und Severus in eine ziemlich - hm - prekäre Situation.... SS/MM Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir keiner der Charaktere *schnief* und wenn ich ein bisschen an der Story verdienen würde, wäre ich sicher auch nicht traurig, aaaaber…. Nada. Nichts. Nothing.

**A/N **Auch diese etwas verrückte Story wurde nicht betagelesen, so ungern ich auch auf Lapislazulis Qualitätskontrolle verzichte, aber die Gute hat im Moment echt viel zu tun.

Also, etwaige Tipp- und Logikfehler sind allein auf meinen Mist gewachsen, Beschwerden also alle an mich richten! *g*

Viel Spaß!  
Spock

* * *

_**Überraschungen**_

_Prolog_

_Der alte Mann saß entspannt in seinem Sessel. Seine gütigen blauen Augen funkelten und der von dem langen weißen Bart verborgene Mund hatte sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln verzogen._

_Er hatte die Karten gemischt und seine Freunde mussten nun damit spielen. Er war gespannt, zu welchem Ergebnis sie kommen würden._

„_Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte er und hob ein Glas mit Elfenwein an die Lippen._

* * *

Langsam erwachte Minerva aus ihrem Schlummer. Wohlig kuschelte sie sich tiefer unter die Bettdecke und lehnte den Kopf an die Arme, die sie so fest umfangen hielten.

Ihr noch schlaftrunkenes Hirn brauchte eine Sekunde, um diese Information zu verarbeiten, dann erstarrte sie.

‚Arme? _Wessen_ Arme? Wer liegt hier so seelenruhig in meinem Bett? Moment. Befinde ich mich überhaupt in_ meinem _Bett?'

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, darauf gefasst, sie im Zweifelsfall sofort wieder zu schließen und warf einen Blick in das dämmrige Halbdunkel des Raumes.

‚Definitiv nicht mein Schlafzimmer. Und demnach auch nicht mein Bett. Wo, bei Satans sieben zugefrorenen Höllen bin ich hier? Und wer liegt hier neben mir?'

Behutsam und darauf bedacht, den unbekannten Schläfer nicht aufzuwecken, drehte sie sich um und riskierte einen Blick in das Gesicht, das neben ihr auf dem Kopfkissen lag.

‚_Severus_?! Was zur Hölle mache ich in Severus' Bett? Und was ist gestern Abend passiert?'

Angestrengt versuchte sie sich an den vorigen Abend zu erinnern.

Sie war zum üblichen Weihnachtspunsch zu Dumbledore gebeten worden, wo sie auch den wie üblich schlecht gelaunten Severus vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatten alle in Dumbledores Wohnzimmer gesessen, Punsch getrunken und angestrengt Konversation gepflegt und dann… Dann riss ihr der Faden.

Minerva starrte vor sich hin.

‚Das kann doch wohl nicht war sein! Ich und einen Filmriss? Black out? Von Dumbledores blödem Punsch? Das gibt es doch nicht. Das ist mir doch noch nie passiert. So etwas _darf _mir einfach nicht passiert sein!'

Sie unterdrückte einen tiefen Seufzer und fragte sich, was sie nun tun sollte.

‚Am besten stehe ich leise auf und gehe einfach', beschloss sie und wollte sich vorsichtig und ohne Severus zu wecken aus seinen Armen winden, damit sie sich anziehen und unbemerkt sein Schlafzimmer verlassen konnte.

Anziehen? Jetzt erst bemerkte Minerva, dass sie nicht einen Faden auf dem Leib trug und dass Severus auch nicht mehr an hatte.

‚Na großartig. Ich liege nackt mit der bösen schwarzen Fledermaus im Bett und kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Meine Sachen kann ich auch nicht sehen… _Noch_ peinlicher kann es jetzt ja kaum noch werden.'

Zaghaft drehte sie sich von Severus weg und versuchte seinen festen Griff um ihre Taille zu lösen. Jedoch schien ihre Bewegung ihn im Schlaf gestört zu haben, er zog sie fester an sich heran und eine seiner Hände schloss sich um ihre Brust.

‚Korrektur, es _kann_ noch peinlicher werden', stellte sie entsetzt fest und schloss ergeben die Augen. ‚Dafür werde ich Albus töten! Ich bin mir _so sicher_, dass er da seine Finger im Spiel hat.'

Sie musste unwillkürlich aufgeseufzt haben, denn neben ihr regte sich nun Severus. Schnell schloss Minerva die Augen, um sich schlafend zu stellen, bis sie eine bessere Idee hatte und wünschte sich weit weg.

* * *

Severus erwachte mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Sein Bett fühlte sich irgendwie _falsch_ an, viel zu weich und zu warm. Und die schlafende Frau an seiner Seite tat ein Übriges dazu, dass ihm warm wurde, abgesehen davon, dass ihre Haare ihn im Gesicht kitzelten.

‚Moment mal, _Frau_???' Severus schrie innerlich auf. ‚Ich träume', beschwor er sich selbst, ‚das kann nur ein Traum sein.'

Um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass die Frau in seinen Armen nur ein Hirngespinst war, fasste er kräftiger zu, felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sich seine Halluzination als Nachwirkung eines Traums auflösen würde. Stattdessen fühlte er unter seiner linken Hand etwas, das sich anfühlte wie eine warme weiche und weibliche Brust und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

‚Verdammt, Severus, du hast eine Frau in deinem Bett und nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie dorthin gekommen ist. Oder wer sie überhaupt ist', teilte er sich selbst mit.

Eine Horde Todesser hätten ihn nicht mehr erschrecken können als der Gedanke an eine fremde Frau in seinem Bett.

‚Bett? _Wessen_ Bett überhaupt? Fühlt sich nicht an wie meins, viel zu weich.'

Innerlich stöhnte er auf, er war also nicht nur mit irgendeiner Frau ins Bett gegangen, sondern er befand sich in _ihrem _Bett, was die Peinlichkeit nun wirklich auf die Spitze trieb. Zumal er immer noch nicht wusste, _wer_ da neben ihm lag.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und wandte den Blick zur Seite, um die Identität seiner Bettgenossin festzustellen und kam nicht umhin, ein erschrockenes Keuchen auszustoßen.

‚_McGonagall? _Was mache ich mit McGonagall in einem Bett? Wie bin ich hierhin gekommen und was in Dreiteufelsnamen ist gestern Abend _passiert_?'

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Dumbledore ihn wie in jedem Jahr zu seinem blöden Weihnachtspunsch eingeladen hatte, zu dem er anstandshalber auftauchen musste, weil ihm langsam die Ausreden ausgingen. Minerva war auch dort gewesen, erinnerte er sich, und sie hatten versucht, eine schleppende Unterhaltung zu führen, damit Albus Ich-bin-der-Weihnachtsmann Dumbledore nicht noch versuchte, übertriebenen Frohsinn zu verbreiten. Er hatte diesen widerlichen Punsch in sich hineingekippt, um die Sache möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen und dann – wamm. Schwärze. Erinnerungen, die irgendwo versickerten.

‚Dumbledore! Oh, ich würde _alles _darauf verwetten, dass der alte Querkopf hinter dieser Sache steckt!'

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

‚Wie soll ich jetzt aus dieser Nummer wieder herauskommen? Zumal ich nicht weiß, was hier in diesem Bett passiert ist. Haben wir oder haben wir nicht? Und, erinnert sich Minerva an etwas? Was, wenn ja? Was, wenn nicht?'

Vorsichtig löste er seine Hände von ihr und schob die Bettdecke zur Seite, um aufzustehen und sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub zu machen.

‚Ähm, wo ist meine Robe? Meine Schuhe? Meine – Unterhose? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieser alte Schwachkopf!'

Mangels einer besseren Idee schlüpfte er wieder in das Bett und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn.

„Ich schätze mal, Ihre Robe ist auch nicht auffindbar", klang es da spöttisch neben ihm aus den Federn.

Severus machte beinahe wieder einen Satz aus dem Bett, beherrschte sich aber in letzter Sekunde, da er kein großes Verlangen danach verspürte, Minerva seinen nackten Hintern zu präsentieren – abgesehen von ein paar anderen ‚Kleinigkeiten'.

„Sie sind wach?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Ihnen wäre es vermutlich lieber, wenn ich noch schlafen würde", kam es trocken zurück und Minerva setzte sich im Bett auf, die Decke fest an die Brust gedrückt. „Allerdings", fuhr sie fort, „würde Ihnen das auf Dauer auch nicht sonderlich viel nützen."

„Vermutlich nicht", gab er zu und fragte dann: „Auch wenn es sich idiotisch anhören mag, aber können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was ich in Ihrem Zimmer treibe?"

„In _meinem _Zimmer?", fragte sie höchst erstaunt zurück, „wieso in meinem Zimmer? Ich dachte, wir wären in Ihrem?"

„Nein, sind wir nicht."

„Na großartig", seufzte sie. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang, dann tastete Minerva sich vorsichtig vor: „Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wie Sie hierher gekommen sind, was ist dann das letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern?"

„Albus' Wohnzimmer und sein scheußlicher Punsch. Lassen Sie mich raten: Das ist auch Ihre letzte klare Erinnerung."

„Allerdings", informierte sie ihn grimmig. „Und wenn ich diesen elenden Mistkerl in die Finger bekomme, hexe ich ihn bis in nächste Jahrtausend! Das ist vermutlich seine Vorstellung von einem gelungenen Streich."

„Ich kann mich kaum halten vor Lachen", gab er säuerlich zurück, setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie blieben schweigend sitzen, während die Morgenröte allmählich durch das Fenster perlte und der Raum langsam heller wurde.

„Wissen Sie", unterbrach Minerva das lastende Schweigen, „ich finde es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

Seine Augenbraue rutschte ein Stück nach oben: „So?"

„Ja. Stellen Sie sich mal vor, ich wäre neben Filch aufgewacht. Oder Sie neben Trelawney."

Severus schauderte bei dem Gedanken, neben der Wahrsagelehrerin aufzuwachen.

„Wenn Sie das so sehen, dann hätte es allerdings schlimmer kommen können", gab er zu und warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Ich lasse mir nur höchst ungern vor dem Frühstück erzählen, dass ich bald sterben muss."  
Er verzog ironisch die Lippen.

„Und stellen Sie sich bloß vor, ich wäre mit Filch aufgewacht! Der hätte seine Hand sicher nicht so schnell weggezogen wie Sie vorhin, sondern sich erst recht auf mich gestürzt", lächelte Minerva und schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Blick. „Was dachten Sie in diesem Moment?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Was ich dachte? Vermutlich das gleiche, was Sie sich auch gedacht haben: Wo bin ich, was ist passiert und wer zur Hölle liegt da neben mir?"

„Nicht ganz in dieser Reihenfolge, aber ansonsten stimmt es. Das ‚Wer' hätten wir ja nun geklärt, bleiben noch das ‚Was' und das ‚Wo'."

„Sie meinen: Haben wir oder haben wir nicht?", brachte er das Thema auf den Punkt.

„Ja, irgendwie schon", antwortete Minerva, etwas verlegen darüber, dass ihr Kollege sie so schnell durchschaut hatte, „andererseits können wir uns beide nicht daran erinnern, also ist es vermutlich egal."

„Bliebe noch das ‚Wo'", griff er den Faden wieder auf. „Mich würde nämlich schon interessieren, wo wir hier sind."

„Nun, dann gehen Sie zum Fenster und schauen Sie, ob Sie etwas erkennen können", schlug sie vor.

„Warum ich?"

„Weil sich das Fenster auf Ihrer Seite des Bettes befindet? Keine Sorge, ich schaue nicht hin", sagte sie trocken und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen.

„Aber nicht mogeln, sonst drehe ich Ihnen den Hals um!", drohte er und seufzte. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass sie tatsächlich nicht schaute, dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und tapste ans Fenster.

„Wir sind noch in Hogwarts", stellte er dann erleichtert fest und drehte sich zu Minerva um.

Diese ließ entgeistert die Hände sinken.

„In Hogwarts?", wiederholte sie und sah ihn aus großen Augen an, bevor sie rot wurde und schnell den Blick abwandte.

Ebenfalls flammendrot im Gesicht verkroch Severus sich schnell wieder unter der Bettdecke, wobei er den größtmöglichen Abstand zu Minerva einhielt.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie und verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Ich hatte Sie gebeten, nicht zu schauen", gab er frostig zurück.

„Dennoch, der Blick hat sich gelohnt", gab sie zu und lächelte. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie _so_ gut ausgestattet sind!"

Resigniert schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er spürte, wie sie näher an ihn heran rutschte und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, Severus. Es ist mir klar, dass Sie für diesen – hm – Zustand am frühen Morgen nichts können", sagte sie und sah bezeichnend auf die Stelle, wo sich unter der Bettdecke seine Körpermitte verbarg. „Es muss Ihnen nun wirklich nicht peinlich sein."

Er öffnete die Augen. „Ach nein?", merkte er ironisch an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Mir soll es nicht peinlich sein, aber Sie werden rot? Vermutlich ist es schon zu lange her, dass Sie diesen Anblick in Natura hatten", setzte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Nun werden Sie mal nicht frech, Severus! Lange her oder nicht - was Sie im Übrigen nichts angeht – zumindest habe ich noch soviel Anstand, rot zu werden. Allerdings nicht - wie Sie vermuten - weil ich einen solchen Anblick nicht mehr gewohnt wäre, sondern weil es mir unangenehm ist, Sie derart in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben", erwiderte sie kühl und hielt seinem dunklen Starren stand. „Ansonsten könnte ich natürlich auch für einen kleinen Punkteausgleich sorgen, damit Sie sich etwas wohler fühlen", lästerte Minerva und funkelte ihren schweigenden Kollegen an.

„Einen ‚Punkteausgleich'?", wiederholte er gedehnt und beförderte seine Augenbraue wieder eine Etage nach oben. „Wie soll ich mir das denn vorstellen? Warten Sie – ich will es gar nicht wissen."

„Sie sind ein elender Feigling, Severus", konstatierte Minerva und zuckte die Achseln. „Schade eigentlich."

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich ein Feigling bin?", schnappte er zurück. „Wie können Sie es wagen!"

„Nun blasen Sie sich mal nicht so auf", erwiderte sie lässig, „das steht Ihnen nicht."

So langsam fand sie Gefallen an der Herausforderung dieser speziellen Situation, und eine Herausforderung war eine Versuchung, der sie noch nie hatte widerstehen können, ebenso wenig wie sie der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, Severus zu ärgern, was dieser auch wohl bemerkte.

„Ich glaube langsam, diese unmögliche Situation macht Ihnen auch noch Spaß", bemerkte er gelangweilt, was sie mit einem strahlendem Lächeln quittierte: „Natürlich, Ihnen etwa nicht? Kommen Sie, Severus, ein wenig mehr Sportsgeist habe ich schon von Ihnen erwartet!"

„Sie erwarten von mir ‚Sportsgeist'?" Er spuckte das Wort beinahe auf die Bettdecke. „Entweder ist Ihnen Albus unsäglicher Punsch nicht bekommen oder Sie sind verrückt!"

„Es ist nicht an Ihnen, festzustellen, ob ich verrückt bin oder nicht", konterte sie und fügte bissig hinzu: „Und ja, Albus unsäglicher Punsch hatte einige _üble_ Nachwirkungen – wie Sie zweifelsfrei selber feststellen dürften."

Snape ignorierte ihren bissigen Kommentar und kam auf das eigentliche Anliegen zurück: „Falls Albus an unserer Misere Schuld trägt…"

„Was heißt hier ‚_falls_'?", unterbrach sie ihn unsanft. „Ich verwette meinen Kopf darauf, dass er hinter dieser albernen Sache steckt!"

„Nun gut, also, wenn Albus dahinter steckt, dann hat er sicher auch eine Option offen gelassen, wie wir aus dieser Nummer wieder herauskommen. Er würde uns nicht in diesem Zimmer versauern lassen, wir halten die Lösung in der Hand und wissen es nur nicht", sagte Severus nachdenklich und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, immer in der Hoffung, sein logisch geschulter Verstand könnte eventuell die Lösung finden.

„So weit, so schön", erwiderte sie, „aber so, wie ich Albus kenne, wird uns sein Ausweg sicher nicht in den Kram passen. Er hat ja manchmal wirklich einen mehr als nur merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor."

„Diese Meinung ist eine unserer wenigen Gemeinsamkeiten", pflichtete Snape säuerlich bei. „Verdammt, Minerva, können Sie sich nicht einfach in eine Katze verwandeln und von hier verschwinden?"

„Das würde Ihnen so passen, aber nein, das kann ich nicht. Nicht ohne Zauberstab", seufzte sie. „Und im Moment kann ich in diesem Raum nichts entdecken, was einem Zauberstab auch nur ähnlich sähe, abgesehen von Ihrem…"

„Halten Sie den Mund!", knurrte er gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Sie sind zimperlich wie eine alte Jungfer", bemerkte sie.

„Sie müssen nicht von sich auf andere schließen!", biss er zurück.

„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen? Wollen Sie damit andeuten, ich hätte noch nie…?"

„Zumindest nicht in den letzten paar Jahrzehnten", gab er sarkastisch zurück. „Und eine Frau in Ihrem Alter sollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken!"

Er machte sich auf eine ebenso bissige Antwort gefasst, stattdessen ließ sie seinen Arm los, den sie noch immer festgehalten hatte und zog sich schweigend von ihm zurück.

Seltsamerweise empfand er keine Erleichterung als sie ihn endlich losließ, sondern er spürte einen Verlust bei diesem Kontaktentzug. Unwillkürlich verwischte sich sein spöttisches Grinsen und wandte er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, konnte sie aber hinter den dunklen Haaren, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, nicht erkennen.

„Minerva?"

Seine Stimme klang weicher, als sie es je von ihm erwartet hätte, dennoch hob sie nicht den Kopf.

„Minerva!"

Sein Sarkasmus und seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit wichen Besorgnis und Reue, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Lass mich los, du Esel!", fauchte sie und versuchte vergeblich, sich seinem Arm zu entwinden.

Er ignorierte ihre Weigerung ebenso wie das plötzliche Versteifen ihres Körpers und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt an sich.

„Ich hatte kein Recht, dir das zu sagen", begann er, unwillkürlich auch zum vertrauten „Du" überwechselnd, „und es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich bin ein – ein taktloses altes Ekel. Es war gemein von mir, dich zu verletzen, nur damit ich mich weniger unbehaglich fühle."

Unbeholfen streichelte er ihr über den Rücken und wünschte sich, er könnte seine Worte ungeschehen machen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht damit", murmelte sie dann dumpf an seiner Brust, „vielleicht bin ich wirklich zu alt, um mir über Sex Gedanken zu machen. Vielleicht gehört es sich wirklich nicht."

„Nein", er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „ich habe nicht Recht – so ungern ich es auch zugebe, mal nicht im Recht zu sein. Liebe – auch die körperliche Liebe – ist nicht das Vorrecht junger Leute, nicht abhängig davon, wie schön oder gut erhalten ein Körper ist und ich habe nicht das Recht dazu, dir diese Gefühle abzusprechen."

Besorgt und ein wenig unbehaglich sah er auf den dunklen Schopf an seiner Brust herab und fragte sich, was sie nun denken mochte.

Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein verunglücktes Lächeln.

Erschüttert registrierte er, dass ihre Augen feucht schimmerten. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass seine bissige Kollegin und Lieblingsstreitgegnerin es für angezeigt hielt, wegen einer seiner Äußerungen beinahe in Tränen auszubrechen, und da sie sich ihm nicht entzog, streichelte er ihr weiter den Rücken, drückte sie fester an sich und wiegte sie leicht in seinen Armen.

Irgendwann stellte er fest, dass es sich erstaunlich _gut _anfühlte, McGonagall im Arm zu halten – verstörend gut, und dass seine körperlichen Reaktionen auf sie nicht unbedingt mehr mit seinem Bedürfnis, sie zu trösten, im Einklang standen. Erschüttert hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne, was sie veranlasste, wieder den Kopf zu heben und ihn fragend anzuschauen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Severus?"

Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich spontan vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„_Das _erklärt dein plötzliches Herzklopfen!", sagte Minerva mit feinem Spott, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Herzklopfen hätte?", fragte Snape irritiert von ihrer Reaktion.

„Mein Kopf lag an deiner Brust, ich habe es gehört", erwiderte McGonagall mit einem feinen Lächeln, „auch wenn ich mir immer noch nicht so ganz darüber klar bin, was ich davon halten soll. Möglicherweise könntest du mir in dieser Hinsicht weiterhelfen?"

Snape gestattete sich nun ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Er mochte es, wie sie ihn vorsichtig lockte, sich aber nicht auf ihn stürzte, damit konnte er etwas anfangen.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich in dieser Hinsicht ausrichten kann", sagte er und küsste sie erneut.

Minerva schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz Severus Mund. Sie hatte diese Gefühle schon so lange entbehren müssen und wollte jede Sekunde davon auskosten. Bereitwillig gewährte sie seiner drängenden Zunge Einlass, genoss es, wie er ihren Mund erforschte und ihre Lust aufstachelte.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, sie öffnete die Augen und strahlte ihn an, so weich und liebevoll, wie er es noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich fand er sie schön und fragte sich, warum ihm das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen war, doch dann korrigierte er sich in Gedanken: Seinem _Kopf _mochte es nicht aufgefallen sein, seinem Körper hingegen sehr wohl.

„Ich hoffe, du brauchst mich nicht nur, um dein morgendliches Problem zu beheben", murmelte sie an seinem Hals.

„Mein ‚morgendliches Problem' hätte sich normalerweise schon längst erledigt, wenn ich nicht eine spezielle Frau neben mir hätte, die dieses Problem noch extrem verschärft hätte", brummte er und erlaubte es seinen Händen, von ihren Schultern aus tiefer zu gleiten, was ihr einen wohligen Seufzer entlockte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mit deinen Händen so viel anfangen kannst", schnurrte sie.

„Warum auch nicht? Ich lege Wert auf gute Handarbeit", erwiderte er undeutlich, da er mit seinem Mund in ihrer Halsbeuge angekommen war.

„Etwa bei der Behebung morgendlicher Probleme?", kam die unvermeidliche Gegenfrage.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, auf Minervas Schlagfertigkeit war auch in solchen Momenten Verlass.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du eine echte Nervensäge sein kannst?", fragte er und biss sie sanft ins Ohrläppchen.

„Jaaa!", seufzte sie lang gezogen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit seine Frage beantwortet hatte, beschloss aber, nicht nachzuhaken.

Behutsam drängte er sie in die Kissen und sah sie aufmerksam an, während er seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Mit einer Hand strich er sanft über ihre Brüste, langsam und genießerisch formte er ihre schwellenden Kurven nach, kreiste mit dem Handteller über ihre Brustwarzen, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste senkte und mit der Zunge die Linie ihrer Brust nachzeichnete. Genüsslich verweilte er mit den Lippen an ihrer harten Knospe, dann küsste er sich wieder seinen Weg nach oben. Er nahm ihr Gesicht wieder in beide Hände und küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn, bewegte seine Lippen über ihr Gesicht, knabberte zart an ihrem Mund und saugte spielerisch an ihrer Unterlippe. Seine Zunge schlüpfte in ihren Mund und sie empfing ihn bereitwillig. Er drang behutsam vor, umkreiste ihre Zunge mit seiner und zog sich immer wieder neckend zurück, um sie aufzustacheln.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein langes Vorspiel brauche", keuchte sie an seinem Mund, „und ich glaube, du auch nicht."

Ihre Hand glitt unter die Decke und umfasste seine harte Männlichkeit.

Snape machte diese unerwartete Berührung halb wahnsinnig.

„Wenn du noch etwas davon haben willst, solltest du die Finger davon lassen", knurrte er, was sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln quittierte.

„Wer von uns hat hier lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt?", murmelte sie und warf ihm einen ungezogenen Blick zu. „Aber wenn du es eilig hast, bitte!"

Sie warf die störende Bettdecke beiseite und spreizte einladend die Beine.

„Wer hat es nun eilig?", konterte er, umfasste sie fester und drang bedachtsam in sie ein. Als er sich endlich zur Gänze in sie versenkt hatte, verharrte er einen Moment in ihr, um die ihre feuchte Hitze zu genießen.

Minerva bewegte sich ungeduldig unter ihm: „Mach schon, Severus. Trödel nicht rum! Bitte!"

Er warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu, fasste sie fester und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, erst langsam und verhalten, dann immer bestimmter.

Minerva schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren, drängte sich ihm entgegen und sah ihn dabei unverwandt an.

„Du wirst nicht viel Mühe mit mir haben", stieß sie keuchend hervor und freute sich an seinem Lächeln.

Sie hatte Recht mit ihrer Voraussage, innerhalb kürzester Zeit beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag zu einem Rasen, ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus wurde schneller und härter und als sie in langen weichen Wellen kam, spürte sie, wie er sich in ihren Schoß ergoss.

Sie blieben ineinander verschlungen liegen bis ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigte, genossen die Nähe und Wärme des anderen, dann rollte er irgendwann vorsichtig von ihr herunter, legte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich.

„Weißt du", sagte sie nachdenklich und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, „im Grunde mag ich Albus gar nicht mehr zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Snape brummte zustimmend und küsste ihre Schulter. „Vermutlich sollte ich ihm dankbar sein", murmelte er, „obwohl seine Methoden wirklich nicht die feine Art sind."

Ein leises ‚Plopp' von beiden Seiten des Bettes unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

Snape richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

„Ich schätze, wir haben Albus' geplanten Ausweg gefunden", sagte er ironisch und deutete mit dem Kopf neben das Bett, wo ihre Kleidung nebst Zauberstäbe in zwei ordentlichen Stapeln erschienen war.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!"

„Glaub es besser", wurde ihr von Severus beschieden und ein Grinsen zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ich bin gespannt, wie bald er dich nach dieser Nacht ausfragen wird!"

„Auf eine Antwort kann er lange warten. Theoretisch weiß er sowieso, was hier passiert ist", maulte sie, „und das passt mir gar nicht!"

„Weil es dir peinlich ist, dass du und ich…?" Er ließ den Satz in der Schwebe.

„Nein, weil es mir peinlich ist, dass Albus seine Nase in diese Angelegenheit steckt. Und weil es mir peinlich ist, dass wir seine blöde Idee brauchten, um so weit zu kommen. Dir etwa nicht?"

„Ich bin noch von postkoitaler Wohligkeit erfüllt", erwiderte Snape und streichelte ihre Brust. „Ganz davon abgesehen, würde ich mit dir gerne etwas anderes tun, als mich über Albus zu unterhalten. Du nicht auch?"

„Das überrascht mich jetzt ein wenig", gab sie zu, „aber abgeneigt bin ich nicht. Ich hätte nur gerne vorher einen Schluck zu trinken. Wenn du so lieb wärst?"

Snape langte neben das Bett um seinen Zauberstab zu angeln und entdeckte auf seiner Robe eine Karte. „Sieh mal, Minerva!"

Snape verzog das Gesicht, als ob er Zahnschmerzen hätte.

Minerva griff nach der Karte mit dem kitschigen Weihnachtsmotiv, klappte sie auf und las vor:

„_Frohe Weihnachten Euch beiden. Ich hoffe, meine Überraschung hat Euch gefallen!"_

Snape grinste widerwillig, beschwor zwei Gläser Wein hinauf und reichte eins an Minerva weiter:

„Darauf trinke ich!"

* * *

ENDE


End file.
